Sprained ankles are a relatively common form of athletic injury. In normal walking, the foot moves relative to the ankle without straining or damaging tissues and ligaments. Generally, when an ankle is sprained, the tissues and ligaments on the lateral (or outer) side of the ankle are stretched or torn, for example, as the foot rolls under the ankle in an undesirable motion.
Various attempts have been made to provide ankle braces which support the lateral side of the ankle and restrict the torsional motion of an injured ankle relative to the foot. These braces also attempt to permit a normal walking motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,677 to Golden entitled "Braced Shoe" discloses a shoe that includes a lateral side brace. The brace includes three elongated members that are pivotably attached to one another by a rivet so as to form a generally T-shaped structure. One member of the T extends generally vertically between the top and bottom of the shoe. Another member of the T extends generally horizontally from a central region of the vertical member. The brace is fixedly attached to the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,083 to Carrigan entitled "Ankle Support" discloses a flexible jacket that also includes a T-shaped brace. The brace has a generally horizontal member which extends over the lateral malleolus of the fibula, and a generally vertical member that intersects the horizontal bracing member over the lateral malleolus. The brace does not appear to be removable from the flexible jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,488 to Polsky et al. entitled "Ankle Support With Elastic Panel" discloses a flexible jacket into which an ankle and foot can be inserted. Removable, elongated stays may be inserted into pockets on the lateral and medial side of the jacket. The stays of Polsky et al. are elongated straight members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,871 to Mann et al. entitled "Ankle-Foot Orthosis" discloses an ankle and foot brace which includes integrally formed L-shaped bracing members. The L-shaped members are formed on the lateral and the medial sides of the brace, and they cannot be removed from the brace.
Despite the development of the braces of the prior art, there continues to be need for an effective brace which can be readily fitted about an injured foot and ankle, and which prevents further injury thereto. This brace should permit normal walking motion of the foot relative to the ankle but should restrict any undesirable motion thereof. The motions to be restricted include the rolling of the foot under the ankle with the attendant stretching and damaging of tissues and ligaments on the lateral side of the ankle.
This brace should also be lightweight and easy to use. Further, it should be inexpensive and usable without special training or equipment.